My Consciences
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Matthew is in love with an albino named Gilbert but doesn't know how to talk to him. Then his conscience pops up on his shoulder, make that two. His shoulder consciences try to help Matthew get Gilbert. Will it work?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form.**

* * *

Matthew Williams was hopelessly in love with someone; problem was that person probable didn't even know he existed.

He sighed, a smile on his face as he flipped through the pictures on his iPhone of his love, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Well if that isn't stalking, put me in a dress and call me an Angel."

Matthew's head shot up. Who had said that? He looked around his room, no one.

"Over here, Blondie." This time the voice had a bit of a laugh to it.

Matthew looked down at his shoulder, and standing there was a 3in tall person with little devil horns, tail, and wings.

Matthew's first instinct was to swat at the little creator on his shoulder, and he did. The little thing went sailing through the air, but it pumped its little wings and stopped itself before it could hit the wall.

"Well, that wasn't very nice!" The devil thing flow over to Matthew's bed, were the blond had been lying.

Soon another voice joined in, "Alfred, what you did wasn't very nice." A new 3in person walked up behind the first and hit in over the head, this one was in a white toga thing. In few words it looked like the stereotypical angel, halo and all, but with huge ass eyebrows. "I am terrible sorry, Matthew."

At this point, Matthew looked like he was about to scream but he hadn't moved. He prayed that his voice wouldn't waver, "W-What are you g-guys?" But unfortunately for him, it did.

The angel thing nodded, "A very good question, Matthew. And I am sure there are many more in your little head, but first things first, introductions. We already know how you are but you must be wondering who we are?" Matthew gave a short nod. "I am Arthur Kirkland, and this is Alfred Jones." Alfred flashed Matthew a smile and gave him a half wave. "Hey dude."

Arthur rolled his eyes, a light blush coming to his face; he coughed trying to get his mind back on track. "A-Anyway, back your question. You can call us-"

"Your consciences!"

Arthur glared at the other who had interrupting him.

Matthew nodded, he really just going along with this. "B-But wait….Why is there two of you?"

"Well, I am the good side of your thoughts and- Eep!" Alfred, during Arthur's little speech, had made his way behind the angel and had wrapped his jacket covered arms around his waist; his head lying onto of the angel's head.

"Whatcha talkin' 'bout Artie? You aren't the 'good side' if ya know what I mean~" Alfred wiggled his little eyebrows, which the other didn't need to see to know what he was doing. But Arthur's face did bloom into many many different shades of red.

Arthur pushed other devil off of him and turned his back to Matthew, he glaring at Alfred but the glare was thrown off by the deep blush.

"A-Alfred! There will be n-none of _that _while on this job!" Arthur hissed at his coworker.

Alfred merely shrugged, he holding his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say, babe~ But can I still get some of '_that'_ later?"

The angel didn't reply back, he just turned away from the idiot, face still very much red. Alfred fisted pumped the arm, an ear to ear grin on his face, "Hot digaty dog! That's a yes!"

Matthew had watched the little scene on his bed in silence. He was now rubbing his eyes, trying to push the mental image out of his mind.

He coughed a few times, his own face a little red but not as red as the angel.

"W-Would you like me to um…g-give you two s-some time?"

"Yes!"

"No! Bloody hell Alfred, we are here to do this job, not to fool around!"

"But…But Artie~" Alfred started to use his puppy dog eyes on the angered Brit angel. And from where Matthew was, he could tell that that look was braking down Arthur's defenses.

The blond had to do something. He couldn't let his little consciences thing lose this battle. So he did what came first.

Matthew dropped his hand between the two little conscience things.

Alfred groaned, he knew that stopped his puppy eye attach. While Arthur turned back to Matthew a grateful smile on his face.

"Thank you, Matthew. That wanker needs to learn his place." Matthew just smiled and nodded.

"I can hear you, you know!" Alfred flew to the top of Matthew's hand.

"I know that's why I said it. Now," Arthur cleared his throat as Alfred got off of Matthew's hand and walked over to the iPhone, "but to why we are here-"

"We are here to help ya, Matt! We're going to help ya get this." Alfred pushed the iPhone up so it was standing up, showing a very rare picture of Gilbert with a smile. Arthur shook his head, muttering something under his breath like, "Bloody yank…"

Matthew could feel his cheeks heating up just by the picture alone. "Y-You're going to h-help me get m-my phone?"

"No, silly. The guy you have looking at for the past hour." Alfred laughed gave a full laugh. "And yes I have been watchin' ya do that, too."

"B-But I thought a-a conscience helps you p-pick between right and wrong…N-Not help you g-get…you're crush…" His voice died off a little towards the end.

"Yes, Mathew. That is what they do and we are going to do that. I am going to show you the nicer, the more you ways of how to get him."

"While I, being the hero that I am, is going to show you the funner ways of getting your guy~"

"For the love of God, Alfred. It is 'While I **am** going to'. And for the love of all that is good, use proper English! 'Funner' is not a word. Get it right!"

Alfred dropped the phone, he crossing his arms. "You're not the boss of me. And I can say whatever I want." He then stuck his tongue out at Arthur, he being very childish.

**~X~**

Later that day, when Matthew was able to get out of the house, he started to walk down to a local café with his new little consciences on his shoulders; both were yelling into his ears because they where on different shoulders.

_Man these guys have tension or what?_

The café was just a short walk from Matthew's house and it wasn't much. It was more like an apartment filled with tables and a bar so people could drink there.

Matthew walked in and sat himself. The blond had been there many times before so the works there knew where he sat, they also knew what he was going to order but it would have been rude to place an order that the costumer hadn't ordered yet.

Thankfully for Matthew, Arthur and Alfred had hopped off his shoulders.

But unthankfully, Matthew's crush worked at the café, and Arthur and Alfred had also spotted the albino.

The small Canadian saw Gilbert before Gilbert saw him and hide his face behind the menu, trying to hide the blush that was forming, Matthew mentally kicking himself for sounding so girly.

The two little consciences walked over to Matthew's face, Alfred being the first to talk.

"Dude! What are you doing, man? You should be out there casting a spell around Gilbert. You got the body, the looks; all you need to do is get you ass out there."

Matthew was about to retort at Alfred when a new voice caught him off guard.

"Hey, kid, what do you want to order?"

Next to the quite Canadian was the guy who he had practical been stalking for a few months now.

Matthew didn't look up when he ordered.

"I-I'll have the P-Pancake Sp-special…"

There was silence followed by his order, then an outburst of laughter that sounded like 'Keseseses'. The blonde's heard nearly melting at the sound. Oh how he loved the albino's weird laugh.

"Kid, you do know that the Pancake Special is like, 5 huge, as big as my hand," Gilbert held out his hand to prove his point, "pancakes. Not to mention all of the toping and stuff…Shit I'm getting hungry just thinking about it. But anyway, I don't think you can take it, Kid."

Matthew frowned, not at the fact that the other didn't know his name (everyone forgot it) but by the fact that Gilbert didn't think he could eat all those pancakes. "One, my name is Matthew, not Kid. And two, I can so eat all those pancakes. Just you watch."

Gilbert stared unbelieving at the blond in front of him. "Kid-Matthew, dude, whatever you say." Gilbert put up his hands and walked off into the back to go order Matthew's pancakes.

Matthew glared at the two like consciences sitting on the table. They both were giving him an innocent smile and wave, but their eyes shown of something else. They knew something Matthew didn't, and that little glint in both of their eyes made the blond nervous.

Gilbert came back carrying a plate of 5 'big as his hand' pancakes. The albino but the plate of the table but didn't leave after that.

"Hey, kid, are you new around here? 'Cause I've never seen ya around here before."

"Um…N-No…We've been i-in the same class for a few years now…"

"Really?...Nah, you have to be new around here. I'm sure someone as awesome as me would have remembered someone as cute as you." Gilbert finished his sentence off with his crackling laugh. He was just laughing really at the deep blush that spread across Matthew's face.

Matthew didn't know what to say, so he looked back down at his plate of pancakes, his golden hair falling down around his face. The little shoulder angel walked into his view.

"Go on, Matthew. Tell him how you feel. Now is the best time to do it." Arthur was trying to encourage Matthew to go the more him way, while Alfred was cracking up laughing at how bad the shy Canadian was doing.

Alfred's voice cute through Matthew's thoughts, "Dude! You're letting him get away! If you only listen to me you'd have that albino kid wrapped around your little finger by now."

"But, I don't want to do that…A-And what if he's not….Y-You know…S-Swing that way…?" Matthew looked up from his food, watching Gilbert walk away and back to doing his job.

Both Arthur and Alfred rolled their eyes. "Kid, we wouldn't be here if he wasn't at least bi. C'mon."

**~X~**

After that day, the two shoulder consciences tried everything to get Matthew with Gilbert.

The poor blond tried both ways, but he was favoring Arthur's ways. They were more him and for an odd reason Gilbert saw him more that way.

But what was even more weird was that Gilbert had gotten his number some how, probable Alfred guessed Matthew, and would ask him out on these 'non-dates'. Both people agreed that it was just them going out as friends.

These little 'non-dates' soon started to look like real dates but Gilbert would tell everyone who asked that they were just friends, nothing more nothing less. Being with the albino when he said those things with a straight face hurt Matthew on the inside.

Matthew didn't know why but his little shoulder consciences weren't going away. He would ask them but they wouldn't tell him why. Both were smile and disappear in a puff of smoke, one white and the other red.

**~X~**

Sighing, the Canadian put his messenger bag down on his bed. School had started back up and with that came the rumors that Gilbert was dating someone. Matthew had always thought that it was that Ukrainian girl with the creepy younger brother, so did half the school, or it was the Austrian boy who had moved over to the States a few years ago. But he already had a girlfriend, Elizabeta.

He sat down at his desk, starching his head. This was all confusing! There were so many different people Gilbert could be dating. And why Matthew was trying to figure this out was beyond him.

The blond was so lost in his own little world of who and who not Gilbert could be dating, that when his phone made it's loud alert noise for a text it scared Matthew shit less. The Canadian fall back in his chair and let out a loud yelp.

Loud foot steps told Matthew that his twin was coming. A second later Alfred busted through the door.

"Mattie! You ok?" The larger twin looked down at his brother who was still lying on his back on the ground.

"Yeah Al…Just got startled by my phone…" He blushed a little from embarrassment.

"Oh…So you don't need a Hero?"

"Not right now, Al. You can go."

Matthew watched his upset brother walk out of his room, at the time he didn't see how closely Alfred looked and sounded like his shoulder devil, before righting himself and his chair and then looking at his iPhone.

The blush only grew more when he saw who texted him, and at the picture that said person had set as their caller ID picture. It was Gilbert.

'_Hey, chickadee~'_

'_Gil you know I don't like that nickname'_

'_Wat u doin?' _

'_Nothing much, why?'_

'_Wnt 2 c a movie?'_

'_Sure, what time?'_

'_Now'_

Matthew walked over to his window to find Gilbert out there with his car. Blushing, Matthew quickly sent a reply and changed before leaving the house.

Gilbert grinned when he saw his little Birdie. He pushed his dark sunglasses up and whistled wolfishly at the small Canadian, mainly teasing the other, which worked because Matthew blushed more and when he got to the car he hit the albino in the arm.

"G-Gil, don't d-do that!"

"Why not, Birdie? Maybe I want to do it? I can 'cause I've got a right to." Gilbert grinned more as he opened the passenger door for Matthew, then walking around to the other side of the car.

Gilbert started to drive towards the movie theater not really saying much about the movie that they were going to see.

But once they got to the theater, Gilbert killed the engine but didn't get out of the car. Matthew looked over at his albino friend, not seeing the two consciences on the dash board.

"Gilbert…Is there something wrong?"

"Birdie, have you ever liked someone? Like had feeling for them?" Gilbert asked, ignoring Matthew's question.

"Um…Y-Yeah, I have." _You_, Matthew added in his head.

"Gut," The German reverting to his native language. Taking a deep breath, Gilbert felt so unawesome for being nervous about this, he asked, "Matthew…You want to go out with me? There I said it."

Said person didn't know what to say. He was shocked, hearing little cheering from the front of the car where the little angel and devil were. His face flushed a little as he nodded. "Y-Yes, Gilbert."

"Awesome! Now lets make this our first very awesome date as boyfriends!"

Matthew blushed more as he got out the car, Gilbert taking his hand and the two walked into the movies.

The two every let go of each others hand as they walked through the movie theater. And to Matthew it looked like Gilbert was going out of his way to make him blush.

As the new couple walked out of the theater, a pair of eyes watched them. A green set and a blue set. The owner of the blue set was groping the owner of the green set's butt.

Arthur smacked Alfred hard in the arm. "Don't touch me, git! And you owe me!"

Rolling his eye, Alfred crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't…" A glare from Arthur shut him up. "Fine, I'll pay you but first~!"

The angel didn't have time to move before Alfred attacked Arthur's lips with hungry kisses. Around the same time they were kissing, Gilbert pulled Matthew into a softer, sweeter kiss. Their first kiss and the albino wanted to make it perfect.

* * *

**AN: This was done for a friend and I just want to make sure she knows that I am VERY sorry for being lazy and not getting this written and up!  
**

**Now with that out of the way...I want to thank you for reading and please review. And if ya find anything spelling errors or anything please tell me so I can go back and fix them. **

**Y'all have a happy wonderful day!  
**


End file.
